You Are Sick, Agent Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward is sick. Guess who gets to play nurse?


**Hey**,... My thanks to **Hotchocolate329, plainmnmemy **and **Wolf's Edge** for your encouraging reviews and everyone who made my ff their favourites.

This next ff was requested by **Wolf's Edge**. I hope you will all enjoy what I have put together.

**Disclaimer** : Alas, alack, no matter how I plea, Owner of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, I shall never be.

**Summary** : To quote Wolf's Edge request "It would be cool to see one with Ward catching the flu and being all stubborn about it (because he doesn't get sick) while Skye tries to take care of him.

xox

"Are you crying?"

Ward looked up from his book to see his Rookie standing by the door of his bunk. She had a cup of ice cream in her hand and was pointing accusingly at him with her spoon.

"Come on, Matterhorn can't be that sad?"

She came closer when she didn't get any response other than a red watery glare from Ward.

"Or are you hiding some tragic romance novel in there and Matterhorn is just a cover?" She leaned forward to peek at the book in his hand.

Ward snapped the book shut and grimaced at his sudden move. He shut his eyes and tried to hold back a sniffle. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and jerked away.

"Are you sick?"

"I am never sick." he growled as his eyes opened to a slither to glare at her.

"That's right." Skye nodded. "Robots don't get sick. They malfunction, breakdown or crash. Sorry, my bad."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just checking on where my SO has disappeared to. We all know that Coulson and May have gone to HQ for some hushy sushy secrety S.H.I.E. meeting and have left you in charge to protect us kids." She swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. "Whoa! This pure heaven! Want some?"

"No." Ward groaned and rotated his shoulder. "I'm in charge, so?"

"So, we need to know exactly where you are. That way we can be in the far opposite side of you and be doing things that we like but you wouldn't approve." She took in another spoonful. "Plus, we don't want to have to worry about you suddenly standing over our shoulders and scaring the hell out of us."

"We?"

"FitzSimmons and myself."

"I know Fitz and Simmons will lock themselves in the lab and try out some new theories or experiments." he glanced at her before closing his eyes tight. He began massaging his temples with his long fingers but ordered. "You stay within my sights."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you are not sick?"

"I'm fine."

"I could ask Jemma to come up and take a look at you. Or maybe get you something for that pain."

"I'm fine." he hissed and shook her hand off his body only to feel it against his forehead instead.

"You are burning up."

"Which a part of 'I'm fine' don't you get?"

"The part where you are growling more than usual, which is technically impossible since you growl all the time. And you look like someone who just got dumped and bawled his eye out all night. Plus the fact that I can fry an egg on that metallic plate of a forehead of yours."

"Just leave me alone."

"At least just let her take a look at you." She pleaded.

"No."

"Ok."

She didn't move but just sat at the foot of his bed and continued eating her ice cream.

"Just what the hell are you still doing sitting there?"

She swallowed her ice cream before smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm waiting for you to get delirious with fever. Then, hopefully knock yourself out from the pain and aches that's taking control of your human parts even as we speak." she scoop another spoonful.

"Then, after Jemma has confirmed that you are out cold, preferably lasting for a few hours, she and Leo can start testing the new improved Night Night Gun II on some unsuspecting technical staff or Agents working around the Base. Don't that sound fun?

"Since I can't hack into anything," She jiggled her wrist. "I thought of spraying some graffiti over the present S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the top of the Bus and probably tail. But that's depending on how many cans of spray paint I can get my hands on and how soon Mummy and Daddy comes home.

"Then later, Jemma would fix us kids some sandwiches and other snacks for a picnic whilst we play Jenga on the wings of the Bus."

She took a little more time to savor the dessert as he sat fuming at her. When she finally met his eyes, she grinned.

"You are more than welcome to join our little picnic after you wake up from your fitful and fretful fever ruled slumber. Of course along with a bothersome nose block, chest wrecking hacking cough and a galling dose of a dreadful body ache."

She licked the spoon clean as she calmly waited for his reply.

"Get Simmons."

xox

"No."

"They are just little pills."

"I said, no."

"I can't believe Super Agent is afraid of some little pills." Skye jiggled the little cup which contained medicine to keep his fever and body aches down.

"I don't need them. I'm..."

"Fine. Yeah, yeah, we all know that already." Skye rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"Ward, you need to take the pills." Jemma sat on his other side, on his bed. "You have a fever that's 39 deg C and still rising. I can see how your head is hurting just by looking at your eyes. And I'm not going to tell you how your voice is beginning to resemble a monstrous rusty dredger."

Ward sighed and shook his head. "You said lots of water and rest are all I need."

He felt a cool dainty hand on the hot skin of his arm and husky voice asking, "You are not allergic to anything are you?"

"No." He placed his hand over Skye's as he answered her question. Much as he hated to admit it but her cool hand brings comfort to his heated skin.

"So, you are just afraid of the little pills." Skye shoved the little cup in front of his again. He groaned.

"Right." Skye leaned forward and look over to Jemma. "I think we have to do it your way, Dr Simmons."

"What way?" Ward straightened between them.

"Just a little jab, that's all." Simmons looked up to him meekly. "Just a tiny prick. You won't feel a thing. I promise." She patted his arm and called out to her partner before Ward could make any protest. "Fitz? Could you come in here with the syringe, please."

Fitz stepped into the crowded bunk a moment later with a syringe attached to a long sharp needle. His hands were shaking as he squinted at the dosage at close range.

"I think I've got the right dosage, this time Jems." He glanced at Ward and nodded his head at the two ladies. "You two may want to hold him down while I do this. I hope I can get this right, the first time." He gave Ward a cheerful grin. "Don't worry Ward, old chap. You know what they say: First time you don't succeed, try and try..."

"You are not jabbing that...Yeeeowwwccchhhh! What the hell!?" Ward yelled as he turned his head towards his arm before looking up at the innocent looking scientist beside him.

"Ooopssie!"

Simmons grinned and quickly moved away to stand beside Fitz. A gadget much like the one Coulson had used to jab him with the truth serum was in her hands.

"That was easy." Skye clapped her hands with glee and joined the duo.

Staring up at his team members, Ward was shocked at what they had done.

"I don't believe you three stooges ganged up on me!"

"I believe it is called team work, right guys?" Skye lifted her hand and the three high-fived one another while agreeing with her.

"You!" Ward pointed his finger at Skye. "You put them up to it!"

"No Ward," Jemma tried to placate him. "We were all..."

"Worried about you." Leo joined in. "We just want you..."

"To get better." Jemma finished his sentence.

"My plan was for the three of us to sit on you and shoved the pills down your throat but," pointing to the other two scientists. "They wouldn't let me."

"So you jabbed me when I was not looking?"

"Hey, didn't you spent an hour lecturing me on the elements of surprise being an essential part in any combat maneuver?"

"Elements of surprise, my ..." Ward landed on his bed sideways before he could finished his sentence.

The three looked down at him and smile.

"That went well."

xox

Ward left his bunk and made his way towards the lounge area. It was empty accept for Skye who was seated in one of the chairs munching on an apple as she watched the animated The Jungle Book. She looked up when she saw him approaching slowly. One hand was holding his head while another plastered against the wall for support.

"Hey, Greetings! How are you feeling?" She got up and helped him to the couch.

"Groggy."

"Can I get you anything? You hungry?" She placed her hand on his forehead.

"No." He coughed.

"Water ok?" She gently squeezed his shoulder. His silent nod was her answer.

"Here," she whispered a moment later and handed him a slightly chilled bottle of water. He muttered his thanks as she sat down beside him.

"Where's everyone?"

"The twins are out at a beach party. Mom and Dad called to say that they will be back next Thursday. Something about a second honeymoon in Hawaii. Me? I've been sitting here waiting for you to entertain me with some wild, exotic strip tease as soon as you wake up."

Ward sputtered his drink. "What?!"

"Relax." Skye grabbed some napkins and wiped his chin. "Coulson and May got back two hours ago. FitzSimmons are in their lab. I'm here watching cartoons. All present and accounted for, Sir."

Ward gave her an irritated glance and leaned back to slouch on the couch. He raised his hand to massage his temples.

"Your head still hurts?" She asked gently.

He nodded and continued to massage his temples.

Skye lowered the volume of the set and scooted to the far end of the couch. She placed a cushion on her lap and pulled the hem of his shirt. "Come here." She bade softly as she signaled him to lay his head on her lap.

He turned and lay on his back with his head resting on the cushion in her lap. Skye adjusted the cushion to ensure comfort before she placed her hands on his temples and began to massage. "At least your fever is down." She spoke quietly so as not to cause him further discomfort.

He gave her a small smile but his eyes stayed closed as he surrendered to her soothing ministration. Skye worked silently as she intermitted between watching the cartoon and looking down at her SO's features as she continued to ease his tense muscles of his head and neck.

Twenty minutes into the massage, she leaned down and whispered for him to turn on his front so that she could work on his muscles on his back and shoulders. He complied without any complain as she turned sideways to accommodate his position. Lying on his stomach, he wrapped one arm around her hip and another settled on her thigh.

Coulson came in and sat on the opposite empty seat. He saw how his black ops specialist lay still as the hacker worked on his shoulders.

"How is he?"

"His fever is down for now. But Simmons said that it might escalate again after a few hours. He is beginning to cough." She ran her hand through his hair. "His head still hurts."

Coulson smiled and nodded. "That's what flu does to you."

"But Agent Ward never gets sick."

"He told you that?"

"He yelled it loud enough that it's imprinted in my brain." She placed her hands to the side of her head and shook it. Coulson chuckled at her actions.

Ward moaned as soon as he realized that her hands are not on him. She placated him by rubbing his back and telling him, "I'm here." softly. Ward's shoulders visibly relaxed at the sound of her voice.

Studying the scene in front of him, Coulson asked quietly. "Are you two?"

"What?" Skye turned to her superior in surprise. "Us? No. He is still the ass kicking SO who is probably waiting for me to screw up again so he can really have a good reason to get me kicked off the team."

"Everyone has trust issues. Give him time." He added kindly.

"I know." She replied as she gently worked on the muscle on Ward's shoulder. "I'm just so sorry to have betrayed the team like I did. You all must really hate me for it."

"We don't hate you. We were just hurt."

Skye remained silent as she fingered Ward's hair.

"You are a part of our team and we protect what's ours, Skye. Remember that."

Skye nodded sadly as her fingers kept their connection with Ward's hair.

"But if you can't relate to that," Clouson added, "Then try to think of why you hacked into Level 8 of the Hub to search for the non-existant extraction plan. If it was not because of you, your SO wouldn't be lying there with flu. He would be somewhere dead, along with Fitz. You went over my head to ensure their lives are saved. You gambled your chance to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. You almost cost your only way to finding out the truth about your parents."

"I never expected to make any friends." She said quietly.

"Well, you did."

Looking at her sad expression, Coulson decided to change the topic.

"Do you get sick Skye?"

"I'm human. Duuh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Who takes care of you?"

"At the orphanage, the nuns will take turns to look after me. But when I was about 12 and had chicken pox, there was a very nice pretty lady who came to take care of me. I've never seen her before. But after I recovered, she would be around for a few days every few weeks helping around the home.

"A year later, she left. They said she had gone back to take care of her ailing sister but they didn't know where she's gone to. I tried to search for her after I gained knowledge on how useful the computer can be. But there's nothing on her. I only knew her as Emm."

"When you were on your own?"

"I bought medicine over the counter and checked into a motel to sleep it off." She explained nonchalantly as she rubbed circles on Ward's neck.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being sick and alone, again. We will take care of you." Coulson smiled sadly. "I am still looking for anything I can find on your parents, you know that right?"

"Yeah. Thank you Coulson."

"AC." The older man offered which earned a smile from Skye.

The Agent stood and quietly left the room.

"I don't hate you."

Skye's fingers stilled when Ward suddenly broke the silence in the room with his mumbled admission.

"What?"

"I don't hate you." He lifted his head to speak more clearly.

"You were listening?"

"Bits here and there. Kind of hard to concentrate when you have your hands running possessively all over me."

"My hands were ..." She stopped when she felt his body shook in trying it hold back a laugh.

"Is that your attempt at humor?" She pat his back then suddenly her hand stilled. "Wait a minute! Are you getting delirious again? Or...? Oh my God! Who are you and what have you done to Agent Ward?"

"Keep it down Rookie." Ward reached for the back of his head and dug his face deeper in the cushion. "My head feels worse than a hangover."

"You need to eat something." She scolded him gently as she coaxed him to turn around.

"I'm..."

"You say you are fine and I'll upload the video of you getting jabbed by Simmons on YouTube."

He opened his eyes to see her face looming over him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." An eyebrow arched in challenge, daring him to repute.

"Just something light."

"Good Robot."

xox

Skye was just about to turn off the light in her bunk when she heard coughing outside her door. She got up and took a peek outside. Ward had just past her door and making his way towards the kitchenette. He had a hoodie on and his back was hunch as he sauntered away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he hissed as if in pain. "Just need water."

Skye stepped out of her bunk and reached for the back of his hoodie. "Stay here. I'll get you some."

"I don't need for you to be my nurse." He rasped as he leaned against the wall next to her opened door.

"You are getting one whether you like it or not."

"In that case," he hugged himself and started to shiver. "Any chance of you getting into one of those tight nurse's uniform with garters, fishnet stockings and high heels? Real tight, with your cleav..."

"Shoot! You are one sick man!"

"Isn't that the reason why you insist on taking care of me?"

"I wasn't referring to you being fever sick, you pervert!" She slapped his sleeve covered arm.

Just that quick touch of her hand on his arm made her realized how hot his skin was. Even through the material she could feel the heat. Framing his face between her palms, she groaned at the feel of his skin.

"You're burning up again. Didn't you take your pills before going to bed like you said you would?"

"Don't tell Grampsy?" he winced.

"And you say I'm the stubborn one." She grumbled. "Stay here. I'll go get you some water. Where's the pills?"

"Window. My bed." he clenched his jaw tight and shut his eyes.

When Skye came back with water and pills, Ward was gone from where she left him. She was about to turn towards the lounge area when she heard the rustling of bedclothes from her bunk. Stepping inside, she saw Ward curled in her bed. His arms were hugging his body tight. Placing the water and pills on the little shelf, she closed the door and knelt by the bed.

"Ward," she shook his shoulders gently. "Grant?"

"Cold." he rasped between coughs.

Skye touched his hands and feet to find them icy cold. But she knew that the rest of his body will be hot. She had gone through flu before and dragged to think how her SO must be feeling right now. Gently she coaxed him to take the pills and arranged her blanket to cover him. Seeing him still shivering, Skye gently got him to move so that she could slip behind him.

"What are you doing?" he sounded confused.

"Shhh...Just lie back against me." she pulled and hugged him close. "I know how you are feeling right now. You are hot and cold and aching every where. The spasms can be a real pain. It will be a little while before the pills take effect." She squeezed his fingers that had laced with hers. "Just close your eyes and try to relax. I'm here if you need anything."

"Head hurts."

"I know." she whispered in his ear and proceeded to massage his head gently. "Here?"

He nodded and moaned when she hit the right spot.

"Just try to get some sleep, ok?" she soothed him.

He nodded and pulled the hand of their laced fingers tighter towards his chest.

It was almost an hour before Skye felt his body cooled down. She hadn't release her hold on him even when his weight slumped against hers as he slept. Not that she could because even in his sleep, Ward had tightened his hold on her whenever she moved. She kept herself awake by singing softly as she gazed out the window.

A coughing bout caused him to jerk awake and sit up. Skye rubbed his back and passed him the bottled water.

His throat soothed, he turned towards his Rookie. "Sorry. I woke you."

"I wasn't sleeping." she smiled and placed her hand on his forehead then at the side of his neck. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

She turned and arranged the pillows before signaling him to lie back down again. He scooted and lay on his side with his back against the window. Skye straightened her legs and lay on her side facing him. One arm curled under her pillow as she reached across to tenderly brush her thumb across his brows when she saw his eyes were gazing at her.

"Sleep." she said as her own eyes began to droop. "I've got to wake up in a few hours. Got me one tough Supervising Officer who would make me do 15 push-ups for very one minute of tardiness."

He chuckled. "An ass kicking SO huh?"

"Hmmmm...hmmm," Skye replied with her eyes close. "But I wouldn't exchange him for another."

"Skye?"

"Hmmm-mmmm...?"

"Thank you for being here for me."

She opened her eyes and gazed sadly at him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

He reached out and brushed her hair off her shoulders and quietly studied her. He took a few moments before taking her hand in his.

"That was in the past." he squeezed her fingers lightly. "Not planning on any repetitions, right?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Let's get some sleep." Still holding her hand, he watched her close her eyes with a smile grazing her lips.

"Ward?"

"Yes?"

"Do friends wake their friends up at an unholy hour for a workout? I mean, one of the friends is really under the weather anyway. Shouldn't it be made a rest day? So, you know the friend could ensure the other friend gets proper rest and care? And friends do not make friends do extra sit-ups or push-ups for jabbing him with a needle when he was not looking right?"

He chuckled when he saw how Skye was talking even when her eyes are closed.

"Whatever you say, Friend."

With her eyes still closed, Skye clenched her fist and made an small punch with a soft hissing yes.

"Sleep Rookie."

"Whatever you say, Sir."

**THE END**

I hope that brings a smile to your lips. I would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
